


Fearless

by misura



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Claire gets talked into joining yet another team.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psiten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/gifts).



"Hey," Misty said, "you said it yourself, didn't you? About how you didn't sign up to be anyone's sidekick?"

Claire had thought of about 99 ways of telling her 'no way, no how', only Colleen was giving her that look, and damn it, if Claire didn't sign up for this, she knew that sooner or later, she'd get dragged into it anyway, hopefully before but more probably _after_ someone had already gotten hurt.

"Claire," Colleen said, touching her hand. "We need you."

"That, you do," Claire said. "Because the way I look at it, you're there for the ninja stuff, Misty's there for the investigative stuff and nobody is there for the common sense stuff."

"We were thinking more of the first aid type of stuff," Misty said. Claire gave her a look, and Misty grinned. "But yeah, sure, it's the whole package we're interested in. C'mon, Claire. We know you."

"I think we could make a real difference," Colleen said. "Maybe not like Danny and the others, but ... "

"Better," Misty said.

"Definitely better," Claire said, realizing that yeah, that was her having been talked into this thing.

God help them all.


End file.
